


S'Winter

by EKat18



Series: Phineas and Ferb songfics [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Phineas and Ferb, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKat18/pseuds/EKat18
Summary: Based off of the song S'Winter from Phineas and Ferb
Series: Phineas and Ferb songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772611
Kudos: 5





	S'Winter

(based off of the song S’Winter from Phineas and Ferb)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kid Flash was sick of fighting ice villains. 5 new ones came out of the woodworks in just the last few months. “Ugh. Do they never give up? This is getting really annoying!”

It was just him and Rob on this mission since there was a more dangerous villain a city and a half away from the ice villain, so they had to use their comlinks.

“Let's give them a taste of their own medicine!” Rob calls pressing a button on a remote he pulled out of his utility belt. Out of nowhere music started playing from all around them.

“Well, there's snow on the ground”

KF immediately knew what Rob was planning, so he started singing along with the song and gathering snow.

“There's sleigh bells all around  
But the sun's beating down  
'Cause it's... S'Winter (Ba-dum).  
It's ski and snowball fight-time  
And also fly a kite-time  
Cold and sunny, yes, that's right, I'm  
Talkin' 'bout S'Winter.  
It's a S'Winter S'Wonderland  
Unusual and grand  
You can freeze while you get tanned  
Because it's S'Winter (Bum bum, bum bum)  
Talkin' 'bout S'Winter (Bum bum, bum bum)  
It's so S'Winter (Bum bum, bum bum)”

Right as the music was dying down, the villain was pelted with the biggest snowball they’d ever seen, turning them into a strange deformed version of Frosty the Snowman while Rob, somehow, ran over them with a dogsled.


End file.
